


They're just experiencing life

by AmalieLinden



Category: South Park
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Dorks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalieLinden/pseuds/AmalieLinden
Summary: If you want some amateur written soft style/stankyl, I will provide!This takes place in different times in their life, whereas the story begins when they're around 12.Every chapter is a time skip :DStan brings Kyle along for a walk with Sparky, and they're dumb.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 24





	They're just experiencing life

**Author's Note:**

> This story would not have been started nor created if it wasn't for Mia (@mmiayam on instagram!)  
> It is specifically made for Mia.... thamk you

Childhood is an amazing time. It's a time of no worries, not for the world, not for the insults you say for fun to your friends, not for you big ol' pets, nor your big ol' relatives. Everything is easy breezy, and especially on this day.

Stan had brought Kyle along for a walk with Sparky. They'd been walking around in the neighbourhood near the playground, but ultimately decided that it was better to go to Stark's pond.

And boy had they made the right decision. The birds were chirping eagerly, the water was glistening and filled with activity from the fish, and the sun was warming them as they walked.

"You know, we could set Sparky lose and let him run around the pond on his own for a bit, you did teach him not to run away after all," said Kyle as he sat down on the grass next to Sparky.

"Yea we could do that! Then we could just sit and look at the fishies for some time while Sparky runs around." Stan got down to free his dog, and say one more command for it not to go too far away.

"Hey kyle?" Stan said once he was sitting down next to the other boy.

"What's up?"

"What do you think the fish feel like being watched by us humans?"

"Probably like how you feel when you perform a dance or song in front of others," he said as he cracked a smile

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well I don't know, I guess I'm just always wondering what animals think, also how Sparky might think of me,"

"I think that..." Kyle began as his smile widened, "He thinks you're a huge dork!" He almost screamed as he began a tickle attack on Stan.

Stan screamed and begged for mercy, yet Kyle didn’t listen and kept tickling him until he started to cry. It wasn’t until Sparky ran up and joined with licks and barking, that Kyle retreated.

Well that, and Sparky ran directly into him, causing him to fall.

“Alright, alright Sparky, you win!” Kyle giggled as Sparky licked his face and hands.

“I knew he would come and save me in the end!” Stan said as he hugged Sparky from the side.

“Yeah yeah, of course he would, it’s your dog, so of course Sparky would come to your rescue.”

“You’re just jealous because you had to roll around in the grass!” Stan looked smugly over at Kyle.

 _Whamp_.

Kyle had knocked over Stan and laid himself on top of him in a swift move.

“Not looking so smug now, huh?”

“Actually, Kyle, this is very comfortable, and I really enjoy the feeling of being crushed to death by an aggressive redhead.” Kyle threw a punch at Stans overarm when he heard the last bit.

“You’re such an idiot, Stan,” Kyle said as he rolled off of his best friend.

There were some silence for a while before either of them spoke again, both of them enjoying the view over Stark’s pond.

“Should we go home again soon?” Kyle said quietly.

“Mmm, maybe after a short nap,” He murmured tiredly. “Ow! Stop hitting my fucking arm dude!”

Kyle snorted, “Sorry, but it’s a rule to hit you when you say something stupid.”

They continued to lay there for a while, watching as the summer sun began to set and make the sky a mix of blues and oranges. They put Sparky back on his leash and started to make their way back to their neighbourhood. Slowly their hands met to hold each other.

“That’s pretty gay, Kyle,” Stan snickered.

“God you’re such a headache,”


End file.
